


Emotionally Significant Haircuts

by sunkelles



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Emotionally significant haircuts, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, The Mandalorian Lesbians, implied ketbine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra gets a haircut. Sabine does a much better job than the lightsaber does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionally Significant Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw ezra's new model and this happened.

Everything has changed since Kanan and Ezra returned from Malachor. It seems as though a deep, dark cloud has settled above them, shrouding them from all sunlight and happiness. Sabine hasn’t felt like this since Ketsu left her to die. 

She thought that things were getting better. She was finally getting to the point where she trusted the rest of the crew, and she and Ketsu had started to mend their relationship. She was the happiest that she had been in years, and then everything came crashing down. 

Sabine looks down at her painted wasteland, and sighs. She wants to blow something up, but they’re stuck in hyperspace for a few days while they travel. Hera’s not keen on Sabine blowing things up on the ship, and Sabine has no idea how Kanan will react to an explosion he can’t see at this point. He’ll never be able tell her how beautiful her art is again. 

 

Sabine blinks quickly, trying to keep the tears away. She needs to stop looking at this canvas, and stop wallowing in her sadness. She decides to go get some water. Sabine slides her door open, and pushes forward into the hallway. She literally bumps into Ezra. Neither of them say anything as she pushes herself off of him, and her eyes widen as she looks at him. It looks like an angry bird tried to make a nest in his hair, and ended up taking most of it away with it when it left. 

 

“Um,” Sabine says, “what did you do to your hair?” She realizes the moment that she sees his grimace that she probably asked too bluntly. Sabine’s never been overly concerned with not hurting people’s feelings though. 

“What happened, Ezra?” she asks. He awkwardly shifts his weight from one foot to the other. 

“Well,” he says, “I kind of- I tried to cut it.”    
“With what?” Sabine asks. Bits of his hair almost look like they’ve been seared off. 

“Kanan’s lightsaber,” he says, and Sabine feels a surge of anger at his stupidity. 

“You could have hurt yourself,” she says, and she feels disgusted with herself the moment it comes out of her mouth. Sabine’s not supposed to be that worried about other people. She’s the girl that likes blowing shit up for fun. 

“Oh Force,” she says, “I sound like Hera.” Ezra chuckles awkwardly at that, and Sabine feels a little bit better. At least she lightened the mood a little bit. 

“You kind of do,” he says with a big, stupid grin just because he knows it will piss her off. Sabine rolls her eyes in fond exasperation. A few months ago, they couldn’t just talk like this. He’d be trying to flirt with her and it would be awkward. This is sort of nice. She likes just being able to be his friend. 

“At least I didn’t try to cut my hair off with a lasersword,” she says. Ezra touches his shorn hair defensively. 

“Does it really look that bad?” he asks. 

Sabine, blunt as ever, says, “Yeah. It kind of does.” Sabine can smell the burnt hair from where she’s standing, and it’s pretty awful. 

“Can you fix it?” he asks. It’s an uneven, burnt mess, but Sabine’s good at working with short hair. She’s maintained her own ever since she left the Academy. 

“Sure,” she says, “I’ll make sure you don’t look like a womp rat that got caught in a firefight.” 

“Hey, I would be a  _ loth _ rat,” he says, and Sabine honestly can’t tell if he’s offended or not. She gestures towards her open door, and lets him walk inside. Her walls are coated in her graffitti art, and she doesn’t bother to explain it. He looks impressed, though. 

 

She reaches into her desk to and takes out her little, blue tarp. Then, she lies it on the ground underneath the chair. She takes out her scissors and razor.

“Sit down,” she says, “and let the master work.” 

 

Sabine snips and cuts away until it finally looks like an actual hair cut, and sighs happily when she’s done. It doesn’t hurt her eyes anymore. She takes out her mirror, and hands it to Ezra. He doesn’t look as happy with it as she is. 

 

“It’s a buzz cut,” Ezra says. 

“You didn’t leave me much hair to work with,” she tells him. 

“No- no,” he says, trying to sound sincere about it, “it’s good.” They sit in half awkward, half friendly silence as Ezra examines his reflection and runs his hands through his soft, short hair. 

 

“Can I ask why you cut it?” Sabine asks, trying to make sure he knows he doesn’t  _ have  _ to answer the question. She doesn’t want to pry. If Ezra wants to keep his secrets, then power to him. She certainly hasn’t disclosed every detail of her life to the rest of the crew. She’s never even mentioned that she’s gay. 

 

Ezra takes a deep, laborious breath. He doesn’t look like he  _ wants  _ to tell her, but she thinks that he will. He looks at the wall, close enough to her face that he gives the impression of eye contact without actually having to make it. 

 

“I just- I needed a change. I needed to feel like I had control over  _ something _ , you know?” he says, and he looks embarrassed that he’s said this much, “that sounds stupid, doesn’t it.” Sabine rolls her eyes. 

“Ezra,” she says, “I change my hair color every couple of months just because I get bored. At least you had a real reason.” Ezra’s look softens, but he looks uncomfortable, like he really doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.    
“Speaking of that,” Sabine says, abruptly changing the subject, “do you want to dye it too?” She grabs her bottles of hair dye and waves them proudly in front of his. 

“What?!?” Ezra shouts, recoiling into the chair,” no!” Sabine grabs the bright purple one.

“Oh come,” she teases, “you and Zeb can match.” 

“Oh  _ Force _ no,” Ezra says, pushing himself out of the chair, “you are  _ not  _ putting that in my hair.” Sabine laughs. 

“Alright,” she says, “whatever. I just think it would look cute.” Ezra blushes, and for a moment Sabine thinks that she might have dredged up that damn crush. She’d really been enjoying this. 

“Ew,” he says, and Sabine’s not positive what he means by that but she thinks that it’s progress. 

“At least let me part it,” she says. Ezra’s already halfway to the door. 

“Nope,” he says, “you’re not coming anywhere near my hair with that dye.” Sabine sets it down, but he’s already decided that he’s leaving. Sabine supposes that it doesn’t matter all that much if his hair gets parted or not. At least it looks like an actual haircut now instead of what would happen if a Zilo Beast had used him as a chew toy. 

“This room’s a death trap,” he mutters as he exits the death trap. She laughs as he leaves, and she takes her canvas out from beside the wall. 

 

Her painting looks so dark and dreary now, ridiculously so. Sure, things will be different now. Ezra’s obviously blaming himself. Kanan’s lost his sight, and she and Hera can’t stop fighting long enough to make a decision. But the thing is that things are going to get better. They have to. 

 

If she and Ezra can laugh about his awful, self-inflicted haircut during all of this, and she and Ketsu can start to make up after everything that they’ve been through, then there’s no way that this is permanent. Things will get better. 

 

She takes out her paints, and starts splattering bright colors on her black and red canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, i physically can't write sabine without some ketbine. so there's that.


End file.
